Heretofore, conventional data bases had a rigid organization preserving simple pre-determined relationships between data entries. The organization was typically based on data field constraints which defined data relationships. Data in these earlier data bases were limited to a fixed range of complexity. The layout of the data base was designed to retain a relationship structure of pre-determined repeating patterns. All new entries of additional data had to accommodate the existing limited relationship structure. Alternative relationship structures of a different or more complex nature were not available without reformatting major sections of the data base.